mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
DildoClan
MistClan is the Clan of the warriors who fight in the Mist. First of the four main clans, MistClan built it's way up seasons ago. MistClan takes up any cat who is loyal and strong and wanting a new start. Through many generations MistClan has grew and grew. The Storm The Storm was a series of hurricanes, thunderstorms and tornados that shredded three of the four Clans into extinction. Only Pinestar was left for MistClan, taking the name Pinestar after his leader died. He raised his kit, Mistkit, and retired letting her become lean locked him away, leaving him to starve. Then appointing a new leader, Grassheart. Grass-star- Grass-star was a brave leader. She was one of Miststar's great-grandchildren. Grass-star was the second female leader, and was praised by the Clan when she discovered The Forest. (Pine Forest, was then Called the Forest.) The Forest gave plenty of prey, but as Grass-star aged she lost lives, one day on a patrol to the Forest, badgers attacked and made a deadly blow to her. She waas brought to camp and told her deputy, Lioneyes, Goodbye my friend, take care of the Clan. Lioneyes died at a SunClan attack when they finally striked, he never was appointed leader, StarClan then appointed Flareclaw as leader. Flarestar- After his father, Lioneyes, was killed he was left to lead MistClan. He was strong and proud as he helped his Clan through all the battles with SunClan. Solarkit was his kit, he was just born when his mate ran away with him to SunClan. Flarestar always thought of them as trators. He died of a sickness leaving Leaf-flower to lead. Leafstar- SunClan almost killed her on her way to Misty Skies to become leader, she said SunClan will never come to another gathering again, and The Lake was now MistClan territory. SunClan then backed away from MistClan, not fighting for a long time. Leafstar had Redfang's kits, Gingerkit and Treekit, Treekit died along with his sister from lack of milk. Apperently Leafstar was sick and she couldn't give milk, she was depressed and didn't eat, from that she died slowly, loosing all her lives, she thanked her Clan for their service and left Oakbranch to become leader. Oakstar- After being a bit young, Oakstar made many mistakes in becoming leader, one of those was leading MistClan into war with SunClan, while in SunClan camp, the new SunClan leader Fishstar presented his new deputy to Oakstar, Solarflame. Solarflame then leaped on Oakstar then killed him on the spot. His Clan was horrified and sadly let Pineleaf lead MistClan. Pinestar- Pinestar was a wise leader, he was the leader when the big storm came, he lost cats from the hurricanes and few tornados. Before he knew it he was the last cat. He found a kit and thought it was his last hope for MistClan. He named that kit Mistkit after his Clan and trained her, he trained her until she became Mistspirit, he was old then and needed to retire, so he let Miststar lead. He died peacefully letting Miststar take-over, trusting his Clan was in good paws. At this time Solarstar became leader of SunClan. Miststar- She was a great leader of MistClan, and the one to find out SunClan is still there even after the storm. She built up her Clan and is going on strong, even after loosing lives to her sickness. She died when a rogue murdered her, her life longs in StarClan. Whitestar- Present leader of MistClan, being stubborn and a bit strict he was perfect for leading a Clan. But still, he watched protectively at anything that would hurt MistClan.